Episode 6311 (8th August 2012)
Plot Charity explains to Carl and Jimmy that she and Rishi have won the Strikes contract the Kings so desperately needed. Jimmy makes the point that they don't have any haulage but Charity is quick to shoot him down, explaining that Rishi has the funds to combat that issue. Jimmy quickly realises Charity is serious and looks to Carl for help. Charity offers the Strikes contract for a 25% stake of their business but Carl refuses, telling them to leave. However, Carl is adamant he will not work with Charity and although Jimmy knows Charity bends the rules and plays outside the law, he realises she is the last hope of survival for the business. He says that if Carl doesn't speak to her he will do it himself, leaving Carl fuming. Jimmy attempts to haggle with Charity. Rishi pushes her to back down, aware Jimmy has to go back to his brother with an offer. Charity lowers the percentage to 20%, but bluffs they have other companies to speak to. Jimmy demands he see the Strikes contract before he and Carl agree to anything. Later, Rishi watches as Charity uses underhand methods to win the Strikes contract. Carl is furious to discover from Strikes that Charity has the contract and hurls the phone at the wall. Carl and Jimmy finally bring themselves to see Charity and Rishi, presenting them with an offer. Charity shows them the contract and demands 20% of their business. Carl grudgingly accepts, but is sceptical of how she won the contract. Rachel is uneasy when Ali suggests she will need her family much more than a fancy flat in Leeds. Later, Jai is thrilled when Rachel explains she is willing to look at flats, but quickly deflates as she dictates where she will and will not live. Rachel later tells Ali she will be accepting the offer of a flat. Ali is supportive despite her feelings. Rachel breaks the news that she is pregnant to the rest of the family. They are shocked and wonder who the father is, and Ali worries that Rachel will be left to cope by herself. Meanwhile, Paddy feels wretched, but accepts Marlon will not be best man. However, he pleads with him to come to the wedding. Elsewhere, Marlon tells Laurel that the solicitor has explained he has got rights to 'reasonable access'. Cast Regular cast *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Carl King - Tom Lister *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt Guest cast *Bill Strikes - Stephen MacKenna Locations *Café Main Street - Interior *Pear Tree Cottage - Emmerdale Haulage office *The Woolpack - Public bar and kitchen *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Holdgate Farm - Garden *Brook Cottage - Dining room Notes * Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,370,000 viewers (30th place). Category:2012 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes